


Stargazing

by Akira_Takeshi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Erik Has Feelings, Erik isn't Much Better, Gajeel has A Filthy Mouth, Gajeel has Feelings, Just some Cojeel Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, because i have needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Gajeel and Cobra have been seeing one another for a while, yet their relationship is still unknown to those around them on a daily basis. Can they keep it a secret or will they have to reveal it?OrIn which Gajeel and Erik make out in the woods near the iron slayer's home and don't get caught.





	Stargazing

Gajeel would be leaning back on the blanket that he sat upon, he was waiting for Erik better known as Cobra to make his appearance. It was their meeting night. The same night every week the two of them met up just to spend some time together. It felt like it had been longer than a week since the iron slayer had seen his boyfriend, and it was beginning to wonder how much longer they could keep it a secret. Someone was going to find out eventually, and then what?

"Yer thinking too much again," Erik commented as he made his appearance, once more moving so quietly that the other hadn't even heard him coming.

"Took yer sweet time, did ya?" Gajeel would turn his head to look at the other, a pierced brow lofted as he waited for the other to take a seat next to him. Erik would roll his eye, smirking before taking a seat next to the raven-haired male. The two of them had a pretty decent thing going. They always met up at least once a week, under the pretense of they needed some alone time. Gajeel would shift and lean close to Erik, drawing closer to the other slayer's face as he did so, before he would snake an arm around the other and press their lips together. Erik would slide his hands up Gajeel's arms to his shoulders and dig his nails in slightly to try to get the other to let go.

"Gihi, ya should have been fuckin' expecting that, ya know?" Gajeel would grin at the maroon-haired slayer. He knew Erik had heard what he planned on doing before he did it.

"Ya need to be more patient, Black Steel," Erik said though the smirk on his lips never fell away. He always liked kissing the other slayer. That much was very obvious. At least, to the two of them it was.

"Just cause my fuckin' element is iron doesn't mean I'm as patient as it can be considered," Gajeel said, nudging the other slayer in the side before leaning back onto his elbows, his crimson eyes focusing on the stars in the sky that was clear above them. They were near his house, but they'd never really gone there when they were spending time together. "If I invited ya to my place, would ya come over or would ya say no?"

Erik would seemingly mull over the question for a few minutes before he'd opt to answer. "I would come over, if ya were sure ya wanted me there," Gajeel would grin again, turning his head to look at the other slayer.

"I want ya to come over to my place sometime then, whenever ya want to," He'd shift to where his head was on the other male's lap.

"Ya live here in the woods, don't ya?" Erik asked, he'd begin running one of his hands through the other male's long hair, knowing the iron slayer liked it. He knew a bit about the other slayer. Some people wouldn't think he was into affection, which was true, but not entirely. "Ya know. I never saw ya as the type to like their hair messed with,"

Gajeel would chuckle, opening his eyes to look at Erik's face as the other messed with his hair a bit. "I'm just fuckin' full of surprises them ain't I?" he teased. They were pretty bad around one another usually. The reason they weren't meeting up at some hotel for the night was because they'd broken the bed in one before. "I can fuckin' promise the bed in my house can handle anythin' we fuckin' try. I built the frame myself," Erik would shake his head at the reminder that they had broken a bed at an inn before. Lucky for the both of them, it was in a town that didn't ask them for names when hey checked into the hotel, or else Gajeel would likely have wound up getting the bill for that one.

"Sometimes I wonder just how much of a fucking pervert you really are," He said, clearly teasing Gajeel a bit about how his mind tended to go into the gutter whenever the two of them were together. It wasn't too bad, but some of the things the other thought of were colorful to say the least.

"Tch, it ain't my fuckin' fault yer so damn sexy now is it?" Gajeel asked, his lips twisting into a smirk again as he looked at the other slayer who was still toying with his hair. He would begin purring as he felt those deft fingers massaging his scalp as he lay with his head on the other's lap still. Eventually, he would push himself up onto his elbows and try to push Erik down onto the blanket. Not only did Erik not allow him to push him onto his back on the blanket, but the other slayer would pin him to the ground instead. "Oi, this ain't fuckin' fair!" Erik would be smirking down at the other slayer before leaning down and kissing him, effectively shutting his mind and mouth about how unfair it was.

Gajeel would wrap his arms around Erik's shoulders and respond to the kiss, a purr erupting from him as he did so. He'd reach one hand up from around the other and tug gently on the maroon locks upon his head, eliciting some growls and purrs from the slayer on top of him. Eventually one of his gloved hands would snake up Erik's shirt and he'd touch the lithe muscles the other slayer had, eliciting even more purring from the other slayer. It was nights like these that he liked, just being able to forget the outside world existed and just focus on the person who meant the most to him in life, his boyfriend. Erik would eventually pull back from Gajeel's lips, but only when they both had a severe need for air.

"Ya have no idea how hard it is for me to control my urges right now. Do ya have any idea what ya do to me?" he asked the raven-haired male who lay below him on the blanket, his long raven hair splayed beneath him in almost a halo-like fashion. The iron slayer would merely grin up at the other, his crimson eyes just a bit darker than they had been before they started kissing.

"Gihi, nah but ya do tell me I have an effect on ya every time we're together and not all of the times wind up like this. Ya gonna kiss me again, or am I gonna have to yank yer ass back down here and kiss ya myself?" he asked, a playful glint in his eyes before he would just yank Erik back down by his shirtfront and smash their lips together once more. The stars and moon would illuminate the two of them as they kissed a few more times on the blanket in the woods, and continued to do so until the beginning rays of the rising sun washed over the two of them. Signaling it was time for them to go their respective ways, until the next week.


End file.
